Kuchi-sake on'na
This was saved onto an online journal by a boy named Lee "Izumi" Aikira, who died on the ninth of March 2012. I copied and pasted this so you could read it, I only hope he's resting easy now. (Translated from Japanese by me) February 14th, 2012 Today I was walking home from school and I felt strange. I can't quite explain it. Though I ''know ''I was alone, I felt someone walking with me, looming over every step, watching me intently. It was almost as if... oh, I don't know. Maybe it's just because my friend recently died, maybe she's watching over me or something. Well, that's not possible. Ghosts don't exist! Of course they don't. I told my mum today, she laughed but told me that I needed to get over Aiko's death. She just wasn't going to come back. But the way she died was just so brutal and horrific, and the things Aiko told me before she died... they're just getting to me, I think. Even now, I feel like I'm being watched. Mum just called me. I guess I'll just write tomorrow. February 15th, 2012 I felt it again. I just know that Aiko is still here! I know it! Maybe it's because I loved her... and I can't... no, I don't want to accept that she's gone. What's happening to me? Man, am I going nuts? Probably haha! No, all idiocy aside, I think maybe I need help. I could have sworn I saw someone staring at me earlier, through the trees next to the motorway on my way home. Maybe, maybe not. I am unsure. I know for a fact I saw ''something. ''And that's the worst thing about it, I know something was there; but I don't know what. The children have been talking about Aiko today. And by children, I mean the first-years at Shinjuku High. They're saying Kuchi-sake on'na did it. Idiots. They should know that it's just an urban legend, and I know for a fact that every few years the school gets thrown into a frenzy like this and the first years fall into the trap. Some people, eh? I want to go to sleep, but I don't think I can. After I wrote that paragraph I tried, but I couldn't. I felt someone sitting with me. It has to be Aiko. It had to be. Oh well, I can't sleep, anyway: this whole urban legend thing has been playing on my head for about an hour or so now. I want to research it. But that won't help me sleep. I know it won't. I'm going to try and sleep again. Good night. February 17th, 2012 Didn't write yesterday. Sorry, I was highly preoccupied. The kids told me Kuchi-saké on'na killed Aiko... well, what if she did? Oh, and by the way, yesterday when I was in bed, I heard my mom walking around with a pair of scissors (I heard them chopping away as the floor creaked). I should ask her about that, really. Okay so I just asked her about the scissors. She had no recollection of it? How odd, I guess she was sleep walking. Maybe I need to go for a walk, clear my head. February 17th, 2012 (Entry 2) Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm not alone. I saw her. I did! The mask, the coat, the scissors, the hard candy. Kuchisaké-on'a was there. By the motorway, I'm not even lying now. I saw her and now I'm shit scared and I don't want to leave my room, or even open my blinds. I'm sitting here... it's midnight... I don't feel very safe. I just heard the floorboards creaking outside my door. And the scissors. Mum must be sleep walking again. And I just heard her go back downstairs. To be honest I want to go wake her up. Okay, this is trippy. I just opened my door and looked down the stairs. Nobody was there, but I shouted 'mum', and she came out of her room, telling me to be quiet. She said she heard it too. Okay this could very well be my last diary entry because I'm freaking out. I've never been this scared in my life, and now I'm close to tears, I don't know what to do. March 2nd, 2012 Been a while since I wrote, but I haven't really had anything to write about. Nothing else has happened since that incident and I didn't feel like telling the internet about my love life - I found a new girlfriend! Since Aiko died, I've been a little on edge but this girl is very... nice, shall we say? Her name is Rin, and she's amazing. Anyway!! I'm going for a walk and then going to bed, nothing has happened today but I wanted to tell you guys about Rin. :) I'll write tomorrow, pinkie promise. March 3rd, 2012 That walk yesterday wasn't very good. I went for a walk at 5, and got back at half past... wanna know something? I fucking saw her again. But this time she spoke to me. She asked me if she was pretty. Honest to God, I didn't know what to say, so I just said yes... she came after me with scissors! Man I'm tripping... I'm back to sqaure one and I don't know what to do anymore. I managed to escape but everywhere I go I feel watched. I smashed my bathroom mirror this morning because I looked at my reflection and my face was all cut up from ear to ear. What's happening to me? My mum says it's just a delayed reaction to Aiko, but no it isn't! She doesn't understand, does she?! No, she doesn't. I just heard my floor board creak. Am I going to die? I'm going to try and sleep. I'm not going to school tomorrow. I don't want to risk anything. March 6th, 2012 Its getting worse. I'm sorry about any spelling errors in this. But I don't feel safe. At all!! I'm tripping; it feels like I'm on acid. March 9th, 2012 She's here. I know it. My mum isn't home. I locked all the doors. But she got in somehow. I'm crying and I never cry. I'm freezing cold and my mouth is feeling like burning. I fucking hear her walking up the stairs I know she's going to get me and I know she's going to kill me bnecause I ran away. Any spelling errrorsim sorry I'm just so scared right now. I just saw her. Outside my bedroom window. But she's back inside now, how?! Let me tell you now!! NEVER LEAVE YOUR HOUSE AT NIGHT IF YOU LIVE NEAR A MOTORWAY OR FOREST... IT MAY BE THE LAST THING YOU DO. This is a warning to you all... I'm sorry. I didn't want tthis to happen and I didn't think it would... Aiko I'm sorry... everyone reading this... I'm sorry. Oh God, she's here, oh God. Help me, please? Newspaper article Today, in the residence of Shinjuki, a young boy was found brutally murdered. Police are currently questioning the boy's mother and friends to rule out suicide. The boy, named Lee Aikira, was only 17, and died in the same fashion as his former lover, Aiko Tanaka, who died two months ago today. As of yet we have no news to relay to you, as any and all information is currently confidential. Stay tuned for more information from this chilling story! Category:Diary/Journal Category:Ghosts